A Game Of Tag
by Bleachyaoilover
Summary: When Kurama comes to a bored Hiei with the proposal of a little fun in Demon World, what will the koorime say? Kink,VINES,Yaoi, Please R & R!
1. A Proposal For Boredom Relief

Lover- This is a fic I've wanted to write for a while now, but I just haven't had any time to, and now I do! Yay! So on with the fic!

* * *

A Game Of Tag

Silver hair replaced red, and golden eyes took the place of the once bright green orbs. Kurama's small human ears slid to the top of his head and turned into the pointy ears of a fox, while a long silvery tail sprouted from the bottom of his lower back.

Hiei watched in awe at the sight of the beautiful kitsune out of the corner of his eye.

The fire demon removed his outer tunic, causing his entire torso to become bared, revealing a toned body, with muscles lining his entire frame.

He threw the garment to the side and turned towards the now fully demon Kurama.

**FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback**

'Hn.' Hiei thought dejectedly to himself. 'Another boring afternoon in the human world.'

He looked down over the city from atop the guardrail of a skyscraper.

'Stupid Koenma, confining me to the human world unless with an escort.' Hiei thought angrily, thinking of the toddler back in Spirit World. 'Stupid, stupid, stu-'

"Bored as usual I see." A lofty voice floated to Hiei's ears.

The koorime turned to see Kurama leaning against the elevator shaft.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, and he thought, 'Did he mask his aura just to sneak up on me?'

"Yeah, so what?" Hiei snarled, turning back around to hide his embarrassment of letting his guard down.

The redhead chuckled, and said, "No need to get defensive. I just came up here to see if you wanted to play a game."

Hiei turned back around to look at the fox. "A game?"

"Yes. A game of tag." Was Kurama's answer.

'Tag?' Hiei thought incredulously, then rolled his eyes, and said he wasn't in the mood. He began to leave, but Kurama stopped him with a hand on the fire demon's shoulder.

Hiei did an about-face and Kurama said, "I haven't told you the rules yet."

The fox's voice held a hidden emotion Hiei couldn't place, and he stayed to listen.

"We go to the Makai and have a game of tag." Kurama explained, his voice somewhat eager. "I'll be it. All you have to do is avoid my plants for as long as you can. No weapons will be used. This is a game of tag, not a fight."

"That's it?" Hiei asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"There aren't any stakes, no prizes if win?" Hiei asked, watching the redhead closely.

The fox thought for a moment, his gaze directed at the smaller demon's eyes.

"I think," Kurama said finally. "That if you win, you can do whatever you want to do with me. For a day."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the normally shy and withdrawn Kurama was offering himself to Hiei.

'Oh the things I would do to him.' Hiei thought lustfully. The thought of the kitsune writhing beneath him sent goose bumps up and down his arms, and he frantically rubbed the fabric covering them to chase them away.

Kurama simply raised an eyebrow at the koorime's odd behavior.

Hiei ceased his motions and asked, "And? If you win?"

Kurama's answer was simple and straight to the point. "I get to do whatever _I _want to do with _you."_

Hiei stared at the fox's bright green eyes for a moment, thinking intently.

'This is going to be a risky game.' He thought, pondering Kurama's game of "tag". 'If I win, this might just be the best day of my miserable life. On the other hand, if I lose….' Hiei didn't want to finish the sentence.

The fire apparition shuddered, and he looked at the ground.

Kitsune's were famous for their ability to control and manipulate plants. But there was another thing they happened to be famous for. Fox demons were known, according to their many partners in bed, for their kink and relentless teasing during sex.

To Hiei, this meant he had to go his fastest. He did _not _want to be uke.

Hiei's gaze snapped back up to Kurama's, and he declared boldly, "I accept your challenge."

Kurama's eyes seemed to sparkle, and the fox replied with a smile, "Let's go to Demon World."

**End FlashbackEnd FlashbackEnd FlashbackEnd Flashback**

They paused for a moment, both staring at the other.

A breeze picked up and blew gently through the forest, causing Kurama's long hair and tail to flow with the wind.

When the wind had died down, the fox's emotionless face split into a grin, and he asked, playfully, "Ready?"

The fire demon allowed a smirk to play across his features and he answered with, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Both demons assumed a defensive stance and in a quiet voice, Yoko said, "Go."

* * *

Lover-Sorry it was so short, but I promise, on my honor as a girl scout (naw JK!), I will try my best and add more details to make it longer! But I need good feedback to see if I should continue this story! So all you readers out there who liked this story, please hit the review button! 


	2. The Game Is On

Lover- Ok! As I promised, here is a LONG chapter! I need more reviews to know if I should continue this story! SO PLEASE R & R! THIS MEANS YOU! ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO READ STORIES AND DON'T BOTHER TO COMMENT BACK!!!!!!!! WE WRITERS NEED INSPIRATION AND ENCOURAGEMENT TO WRITE AND TYPE ALL OF THIS UP!!

**Special thanks to **_**Chaseha-Wing**_** and **_**shiorifoxiesmom**_** for reading AND REVIEWING this story!!!**

* * *

Hiei jumped skyward and almost instantly, two vines shot out of a seed that Kurama had placed on the ground.

Still air-borne, the koorime dodged the first vine easily, and back-flipped mid-air to move out of the way of the second, the plant passing close over his chest.

He landed back on the ground and Yoko sent the vines after him again.

The first vine was aimed at his legs, and just before he was tagged, Hiei leaned back and did a backwards handstand, letting the vine bypass him.

The other vine also went for his two legs. Hiei, still in a handstand, twisted around on his hands and bent his legs, letting the plant miss him completely.

Hiei saw Kurama smirk, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'He just missed me! So why does he look so smug?' Hiei wondered. He looked at the vines.

They were swinging back!

"Dammit!" The fire demon swore. He flipped right side up and teleported onto a tree limb nearby.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you wish to catch me, fox!" He called out triumphantly to the frustrated kitsune.

Down below, Kurama grit his teeth, then smiled, a mischievous look in his eyes.

'So he wants more of a challenge?' He thought. 'Then I'll be sure to give him one.'

The hair on the back of Hiei's neck tingled, and he looked down, eyes slightly widening as the insistent vines sped up to ensnare him.

Glancing around him quickly to check out his surroundings, Hiei noticed that all of the trees seemed to circle the clearing where he and Kurama were "playing". He found a suitable place and teleported there in a rush.

The small demon looked behind him, and the plant speeded towards him again, although this time, Hiei barely had time to get out of the way.

'Has he sped up?' Hiei asked himself. Using a new strategy, he began to race around Kurama from the treetops, not teleporting anymore, but his speed was incredible.

A quick glance at the fox showed that the demon held a small smile on his face, and this confused the koorime. It was as if Kurama knew something that he didn't.

The fire demon risked a glance behind him and surprise took a hold of his emotions.

The plant was right behind him!

Hiei sped up a little, trying to distance himself from the vines, but found that he could not shake the persistent plant.

Hiei heard the fox chuckle, and a split second beforehand. Hiei knew what Yoko had found amusing, but it was of no use. He could not get away.

As Hiei's foot came down on the limb of the next tree, the branch snapped.

"_What?_" Hiei hissed, his voice holding genuine surprise, as he began the long fall to the ground.

Growling, Hiei looked up and watched the vines hurtle towards him, and he grinned. Kurama should not take him for a fool. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"You've got another thing coming if you think you can get me just cause you caused my branch to snap." He called out to the fox below him.

One of the vines made a grab at the koorime's arm, and Hiei jerked back. The other plant tried to jab at his face and the fire demon leaned his head to the right, doing a little matrix move in mid-air.

His senses tingling again, Hiei glanced upwards and a _third_ vine was speeding right for his hair from above.

Not thinking clearly, Hiei raised his arms to block it from touching his head.

Big mistake.

Much to Hiei's surprise, the vine took a hold of each wrist, and before the fire demon could flick it away, all three vines had encircled both of his limbs down to the elbow.

Struggling, Hiei tried to wrench the plants off of him, but his efforts were halted when the third vine intertwined the two on his arms together, forcing his limbs together, binding them tightly.

Hiei looked below him and slightly panicked as the ground came rushing up to him. However, just before his feet touched the ground, the vines halted, forcing Hiei to hover just inches above the grass, a couple of yards away from the kitsune.

"Well, well, well." Yoko's voice rang out, a smug smile obviously on his face. "Looks like I've caught something."

The fox walked up to the bound demon and leaned in close to get in his face.

Hiei shuddered and gooseflesh raced up and down his arms as Kurama's breathing tickled his chest. He smelled of cinnamon, and strangely….fresh morning rain.

"Looks like I've caught a little koorime." The kitsune said softly, meeting Hiei's gaze.

Crimson met Golden, and the two locked together for a moment before Kurama pulled away, walking a few yards to sit on the forest floor. His tail was strewn out around his legs, one ear facing to the left and the other towards Hiei.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Hiei asked, growing impatient of the fox.

"Maybe." Yoko answered simply. "After all I _did_ win. So I get to do what I want with you. Even if it means just sitting here, or in your case, floating."

Hiei growled and raised his eyes to look up at his bindings. The ensnared fire demon began to try and pull at the vines holding his wrists together, but the plant held fast.

"It won't work." Kurama's voice was close, and Hiei looked down to see the fox standing in front of him.

"I've mixed my energy with the plants makeup, and so it won't break. You're here until I want you to leave."

Hiei ceased his struggles to watch the fox as he held out a finger…….and prodded at Hiei's side.

* * *

Lover-dun, Dun, DUUUUUN!!! A cliffy, yeah, I know, me being cruel again and all. I have something to say for my readers of "What Has The World Come To?". It's on hiatus(is that even how you spell it?) and I still need Jenni-kun to find my story for "These Dreadful Summer Days". So….it might not be too long when I post another chapter for this story! YAY! GO ME!

_**PLEASE R & R!**_

_**(IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THIS MEANS READ AND REVIEW!!) **_


End file.
